ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Jaeck
| Place of birth = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Kataan administrator; Cavit | image2 = Cavit.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Lt. Cmdr. Cavit | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Scott Jaeck is the actor who first portrayed the Kataan administrator in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode in and the ill-fated Lieutenant Commander Cavit in the Star Trek: Voyager pilot episode . Born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Jaeck is a well known face across the television screens who appeared in over thirty television series. He started his television work with guest roles in the '80s, including roles in T.J. Hooker (1985, starring William Shatner and James Darren), Hotel (1985, with Jeffrey Byron), Newhart (1985, with Tony Papenfuss), The Twilight Zone (1985, along with John DeMita and Voyager co-star Tim Russ), Remington Steele (1985, with Kenneth Mars, Richard McGonagle, and Nana Visitor), Shadow Chasers (1986), and the television drama An Early Frost (1985, with John Glover and Terry O'Quinn) until he was cast as Cain Garver in the daily soap Santa Barbara on which he appeared in 172 episodes between 1987 and 1988 and played alongside with fellow Trek actors Nicolas Coster, Louise Sorel, Michael Durrell, Marj Dusay, and Brian Tochi. Further appearances include guest parts in the television series Hunter (1989, with Michael Canavan, William Frankfather, Kathryn Graf, and Christopher Michael), Beauty and the Beast (1989, starring Ron Perlman and with Ellen Geer), Hard Time on Planet Earth (1989, with Scott Lincoln), Designing Women (1989, with Richard Cox), Alien Nation (1990, starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, and Ron Fassler, and with Francis Guinan and James Greene), Booker (1990), The Wonder Years (1991), the crime thriller An Innocent Man (1989, with F. Murray Abraham, Brian J. Williams, Ben Slack, Brian Brophy, and Jack R. Orend), the television drama Capital News (1990, with James Avery, Daniel Roebuck, and Noble Willingham), the television drama Aftermath: A Test of Love (1991, with Raye Birk, John Cothran, Jr., Marjorie Monaghan, Jeanne Mori, and Biff Yeager), and the television movie K-9 (1991, with Ellen Albertini Dow, Larry Hankin, Gregory Wagrowski, and Nicholas Shaffer). He also appeared in the recurring part of Doctor Singer in four episodes of the drama series China Beach (1990) with Jeff Kober, Robert Picardo, Concetta Tomei, Tim Griffin, Reiner Schöne, and Geoff Meed. After his performance in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Jaeck had a supporting role in the action comedy Ring of the Musketeers (1992, directed by John Paragon and with John Rhys-Davies, Corbin Bernsen, Dick Butler, Erik Cord, Christopher Doyle, Marie Marshall, Branscombe Richmond, Jim Wilkey, and Patricia Tallman), guest roles in episodes of Street Justice (1993), Life Goes On (1993, with Bill Smitrovich and Tina Lifford), and L.A. Law (1994, starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake and with Mark Chaet, Kenneth Mars, Armin Shimerman, and Kate Vernon), and featured parts in the television drama Baby Brokers (1994, with Jeffrey Nordling and Catherine MacNeal) and the television drama Ray Alexander: A Taste for Justice (1994, with Rosalind Allen, Michael Champion, Stanley Kamel, Willie Garson, and Aaron Lustig). Also in this time he started two recurring parts, one as teacher Mr. Chapman in five episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991-1993, along with Trek performers Mark Kiely, Stephanie Beacham, Ann Gillespie, and Marilyn Rockafellow) and the other one as Doctor Steven Flint in twelve episodes of the drama series ER between 1994 and 2002, with Julianna McCarthy, Michael Cavanaugh, Christine Healy, Liz Vassey, Scott Lincoln, Shelly Desai, Thomas Dekker, Miguel Ferrer, Christine Harnos, Herta Ware, Sam Anderson, Anne Haney, Brenda Strong, William Utay, Richard Herd, Christine Jansen, David Selburg, Mary Mara, Barbara Tarbuck, Steven Culp, Lily Mariye, Stephanie Erb, Wade Williams, Cress Williams, Craig Baxley, Jr., Darwyn Carson, Rosalind Chao, Michelle Bonilla, Lawrence Monoson, Bob Minor, Gwynyth Walsh, Harry Hutchinson, and Michael Spound. Following his second Star Trek role, Jaeck guest starred in the television series University Hospital (1995, with Doug Wert), Renegade (1996, with Branscombe Richmond, Barry Lynch, and Cyril O'Reilly), JAG (1995 and 1996, with Bill Bolender, Cliff DeYoung, Glenn Morshower, Terry O'Quinn, Jack Shearer, and Ned Vaughn), Picket Fences (1996, with Kelly Connell, Ray Walston, and Gregg Daniel), Dark Skies (1996, with Joey Aresco, Tim Kelleher, and Andrew Hawkes), The Larry Sanders Show (1996, with Wallace Langham, Penny Johnson, and Scott Thompson), Chicago Hope (1996 and 1997, with April Grace, Zach Duhame, Brian Reddy, Alicia Coppola, Cathy DeBuono, and Margot Rose), Mad About You (1997, with Tom Hodges and Anne Ramsay), Pacific Palisades (1997, with Kerrie Keane), NYPD Blue (1997, along with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, Michael Buchman Silver, Lindsey Ginter, Michael Echols, Leland Orser, and Mike Genovese), Brooklyn South (1997, with James B. Sikking, Titus Welliver, Mark Kiely, Brigid Brannagh, and Bill Bolender), The Pretender (1998, with Francis Guinan), Seinfeld (1998, starring Jason Alexander and with Estelle Harris, Ian Abercrombie, Richard Fancy, Brian George, Teri Hatcher, Richard Herd, Phil Morris, Heidi Swedberg, Scott Klace, and Van Epperson), The Bold and the Beautiful (1998), Strange World (1999, with Glenn Morshower), Party of Five (1999), and Nash Bridges (1999, with Willie Garson). In addition he appeared in the television thriller Killing Mr. Griffin (1997, with Jennifer Hammon and Katie Jane Johnston) and in the drama Washington Square (1997). In the more recent years Jaeck just had a few appearances beside his work on ER. He portrayed Sam Wilder in three episodes of Charmed (1999, 2002, and 2005, along with Tony Todd, F.J. Rio, and Joel Swetow), the character "Trenchcoat" in two episodes of Prison Break (2006, with Wade Williams, Robert Knepper, and Michelle Forbes), and a guitar store owner in the war drama The Lucky Ones (2008, with Molly Hagan and Spencer Garrett). Beside his worn on screen, Jaeck starred and co-starred in several stage plays, including Tribute, Awake and Sing, Much Ado About Nothing, and with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Avery Brooks in the Shakespeare Theatre Company production of which ran from the end of October 2007 to January 2008. For the previous three, he earned Joseph Jefferson Award for Actor in a Supporting Role in a Play nominations. External links * * * * es:Scott Jaeck nl:Scott Jaeck Jaeck, Scott Jaeck, Scott Jaeck, Scott